Midnight Rose
by krystalwolfie
Summary: Subaru start to accept his feelings for the lovely heorine Yui. What if his feelings got out of control as time pass? Will Yui accept Subaru for who he is? Warning: Possessive Subaru
1. chapter 1

This will be my first fanfiction

I tried my best without making it look so cliche

I apologize for the grammer mistakes

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own diabolik lover or any of the character.**

 **All of the character belongs to Rijit Diabolik lover**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Normal Pov:**

Yui decided to went out shopping. Eversince she lived in the Sakamaki mansion with vampires she now became anemic. Yui has to look out for what she's eating inorder to become stable.

As she walking around the cookies stands, a stranger bumps into her making her fall.

" Ittai " Yui was on the floor groaning the impact had on her.

" sorry " the stranger said and quickly walks away without helping her.

Yui brushes off the strange feeling and continue shopping. ' _W_ _hy was he in such a hurry?_ ' Yui thought.

As soon as she finish shopping she walked home unaware of stranger following her.

He quickly covers her mouth before she had time to scream and drag her into the alley. The groceries that she shop was left scattered on the floor.

Yui afriad of what's gonna do to her even worse kill her. _'kami sama'_ unable to shouted for help, Yui panics.

" Oiii Get the fuck away from her!!! " a voice shouted.

Then a familar white mob of hair came to view.

The man startled and attempted to ran away but Subaru was much faster. The guy who bump into her in the store tried to kidnap her. Thank God Subaru come in time to save her.

Subaru caught him before he had the chance to runaway and punch him in the gut. Subaru then grab the guy by the neck and lift him up to his face.

" Please l-let me g-go" the stranger begged.

" Stop " Yui weakly said.

" Subaru-kun " she was scared, tears was in sliding down her pale face. The face that he love so much full of fear makes him feel of pang of guilt in his chest.

She knows the guy deserve what he did to her but she couldn't stand seeing him like this. Violence isn't her way of solving. God taught her to violence was never the answer.

" N-neh you-your scaring your girlfriend " the man stutter. Teeth clattering it looks like hes about piss himself.

The phrase made Subaru freezes.

He wouldn't want to scared her. Many feared him with his monstrous strength and temper but yui is different from them. That's the last thing he ever want yui to be.

Yui is the angel that was given to him that love and comfort him when he's alone in dark. She was the one who lift him up when he's down.

He doesn't want her to think of him as a monster. The thought of her fear him makes him sick to his stomach.

As Subaru lost in his own thought without thinking the grip he had on the man neck losen. Seeing this, the man use this as an opportunity to run away.

" Tch " Subaru wouldn't want waste his time on the pathetic human and quickly focus on the small girl in the corner.

" Oi Yui " he called out to her

" Why would you go out alone without telling me "

Subaru question her. Even if he was mad at her for not telling him but he felt more relief as Yui was now safe.

" I'm sorry Subaru-kun " Yui whimpered out still scared of what had just happened.

" Stop apologizing " Subaru didn't even had to wait of what she had to say before lifting her up bridal style.

" Subaru-kun It's okay I can walk " Yui was afriad of depending too much on him.

" You could barely stand " Subaru stated as the troublesome girl could barely stand but she didnt want depend so much on him.

She never ask for help but he can tell when she needed it.

" I'm sorry for troubling you Subaru-kun" even though she was afriad of troubling him but she is grateful he was always there whenever she needed help.

" Hmmm " he definitely did not mind at all. He likes the contact of her skin to his skin and how having her near him manage to calm down his demons.

Without another word he flew off with her in his arm.

 **Im currently editing the next chapter.**

 **Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter kinda short

But the second chapter will be alot better

 **Chapter 2**

After arriving home Yui was scared to be alone.

She was shaking but she tried to hide it from the vampire. Subaru saw how scared she was. He didn't know wheather he should leave her alone for her personal space or should he stay with her.

" Please stay for tonight " Yui plead him.

With her teary face he could never say no.

" Alright " Subaru agreed to Yui request climbing into her bed and hug her.

The moment Yui was in his arms she started to feel sleepy. Even if his arms are cold but they always provide comfort to her. In a matter of seconds her eyelids became heavy and close on it's own.

Unbeknown to Yui, Subaru was gazing softly at her face.

She was the only one who looked at him straight on and think of him as a person rather than filth he is.

" I won't let anyone take you away from me "

Subaru then leave a soft kiss on her forehead as the two sleep in each other embrace.

Yui woke up early to find subaru laying next to her in the bed. His arm were draped on her waist and her face was push into his chest. She blushed at the sight of his chest.

She can see his muscle bulging through the layer of his clothes.

Did she fell asleep in his arm? It would makes sense.

Whenever she's with him she always felt safe and he would always protect her from anything harming a single hair on head.

She was afraid it will be too much for him.

Watching him up close like this, she used to see Subaru angry or mad. His brows would always furrow together. But now he looks so peaceful like a child.

'it's kinda cute'

His hair the unnatural color that made her wonder what would it felt like to ran her finger through the white tress.

The moment she touches his hair, she was surprised to find it so soft.

" Don't even think of doing anything funny "

Yui was surprised since when was he awake.

" Subaru-kun " Yui squeak.

She blushed when she realized that she has been caught.

" Hmmm? " Subaru open one of his eye and pear at the beauty next to him. The red orb peeking through the white bang eyeing her to see her reaction.

" I wondered what Subaru-kun hair would felt like, Im sorry for waking you up " her curious about him makes him feel warmth inside. Eventhough he's technically dead but she manage to make him feel so alive and warmth at the same time.

" Do whatever you want " Subaru yawned and prepared to head back to sleep. He couldn't be bothered instead he felt happy her touching him.

" I'm sorry for troubling you Subaru-kun "

Yui softly said.

" You apologize alot "

Subaru stated with a small smile.

 **The Next Day**

Subaru was getting pissed at all the boys whose eyes were gawking the petite blonde in front of him.

" Hmmm Subaru-kun... '' Yui ask curious what made the albino irrated than usual.

'' Shut up and keep walking '' was all he said.

He really wanna punch everyone but he couldn't because he didn't want to scare her off. Her scaring him is the last thing he want.

'' Hai... '' Yui complied n hurried to her class with Subaru trailing behind her.

When reaching her class she quickly thank Subaru for walking her all the way here. He left after watching her enter class. It help him ease his mind for not letting anyone causing her problems. Whenever he was with her she never ceases to stir him up both physically and emotionally.

It bothers him whenever he's not with her.

It became part of his everyday life waiting in the shadow to protect her from the out coming danger.

As class came to an end he waited for her at gate as usual. But today was different she was late. He quickly search for her afriad of something bad happen to her.

Trailing after her scent he found her. He was about to approach her when he notice there's a boy with her.

Yui and the boy were unaware of Subaru's presenece.

" Yui-san please go on a date with me this Saturday '' the boy quickly said. Bowing down slightly to hide his blushing face.

Yui was shocked as she never had been asked on a date before. But Subaru on the other hand was furious and overwhelmed with jealousy ' how dare this kid ask such a thing from her '.

" I... " Yui was quickly cut off by Subaru.

" Get lost kid! " Subaru shouted caught the boy off guard.

Subaru then went up to the kid and grab him by his collar lifting him up in the process. Glaring at the boy who was shakingly pale. The boys turned white and his eyes bulged.

" If I ever see you near her again. You are DEAD ".

Subaru didnt have to shout those words to make him scared, all he did was emphazing his intentions to let him.

" I'm sorry I didn't know she has a boyfriend " the boy quickly said.

" Subaru-kun let go of him! " Yui ran up to them prying Subaru hands of the him.

The last thing she want is for them to get suspended. She needs to calm him down quickly before anything happens.

" Huh! You are siding with him now? "

Subaru snarled. Angered by the fact that she cared for some random guy other than him.

" How can you say that! This has nothing to do with siding..please let him go " Yui pleaded softly.

She was scared for the poor guy who was about to get beat up by Subaru. Since Subaru is the strongest in school she was afriad that poor guy might end up dead.

" Hmph " Subaru let him go and grab her by the wrist dragging her to follow him.

The poor guy was left alone watching as the couple walk away still scared.

" Subaru-kun your hurting me "

the grip he has on her wrist tighten so hard that it might leave a bruise.

" What were you doing with him "

he asked her quietly. He finally stop and pinning her against the wall caging her so she can't runaway. He was so calm but there's a dangerous glint in his eyes. The way that a predator would eyed their prey.

" Ehh " Yui didnt get to comprehend what Subaru said.

" Answer me ! " Subaru snapped.

" I wasn't doing anything " Yui didnt know what to do as she didnt do anything wrong.

" Really? Cause I heard he's about to take you on a date" Subaru continued to snap at her.

" Date? But I didn't accept it " she was trying to borrow a book from library as the boy suddenly appeared asking her out taken her by suprised.

" It doesn't matter! don't go following around other guys "

Subaru on the other hand didnt let her explained what she was about to say. All he could think was Yui disobey him.

Yui was shocked hearing his outburst.

She was still scared of seeing him about to beat somebody up

Lowering his head so that his mouth was next to her ear.

" Get that through your head your mine only " he said making Yui shudder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I apologize for the late update.**

 **But I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Sakamki Mansion**

After the incident at school they both went home.

Yui quickly ran into her room. Todays was a rough day.

This Subaru was different and he scared her abit but she understood him. He was doing whatever he can to to protect her. Ofcourse he's very aggressive but he was never this rough towards her. Subaru was the only one she comfortable with. Up until now his gentleness was the thing she depend on.

Yui quickly dismissed her thoughts and decided to take a bath inorder to cool her head.

As she finishes, Yui walked quietly through the walls of the Sakamaki Mansion, she didn't want to wake up any of the brothersup. Only to be stubble upon Ayato along the way.

" Oi Chichinashi " Ayato called from the corridor outside Yui's bedroom.

" I'm parch let me drink " He took a few steps closer to her, closing the distance between them.

" No.. " Yui weakly protest, scared of what he might do to her.

" Ehh you dare disobey the great me " Ayato smirked, grabbing her by her wrist and pulled her towards him. Crashing her into his chest.

" Ayato-kun I'm not feeling well " Yui was wincing at the pain on her wrist at how tightly he held her. Yui said trying to get her arm free but he wouldn't let go.

" Get your filty hands off her " Subaru spat. His word word echoed through out the quiet hall.

Taking both Yui and Ayato suprised by Subaru sudden intrusion.

' Subaru have come to save her '

Subaru standing behind them, clenching his fist till they turned ghostly white, glaring red head for touching his prey.

Pissing off the younger vampire wouldn't be the smartest choice. He'll break your bones into pieces with his strenght.

" Tch you ruined my fun.. " Ayato sigh releasing her hand while runninh his other hand through his red hair.

" Ahhh whatever she's all yours " and with that Ayato walked off leaving Yui behind with Subaru.

" Thank you Subaru-kun " Yui smiled, Subaru walked closer to her until he stood right in front of her.

" Tch " Subaru only grunt in reply.

" Subaru-kun? " Yui was worried and Subaru could see that clearly.

" You reak of him " he growled.

" What " before she had time to progress.

Subaru pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist restraining her from moving. Yui flinched back from him as he lowered his head to her neck. Subaru inhaled deeply through his nose.

" Subaru kun... " Yui weakly said.

"Don't you dare let any other have your blood of mine

Or I'll personaly kill you" Yui's eyes widened in fear by his words.He lifted his face up meeting her eyes and moved his hand to her face to brushed some hair from her eyes.

" Don't make that face, It wouldn't change anything " He chuckled darkly.

Subaru smiled a dark smile, rubbing his thumb on her cheek, carressing her face so lovingly like lovers would do. Yui couldn't find a word as she was stunned by his words. Only for Subaru to continued

" I'll say this again your mine only " Subaru felt Yui's breath stopped for a moment to listen his words.

Subaru then leaned forward and placed his lips softly on hers, making Yui went stiff into his arm. The sensation sent chills down her spine.

After few moment, Subaru released her lips and detangled himself from her. He could feel the strange but warm feelings inside of him which he couldn't understand, though he like it.

Subaru smirked and walked off leaving Yui alone gasping. Yui softly touch her lips, confused what just happened.

 **Time skip**

Subaru didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since the incident at the alley Subaru been afriad that someone gonna steal her away when he's not around. He really hates it when there's another guy around her even if it's his brothers. The thought of it makes him sick. This kind of thing is foriegn to him as he never experinence love with anyone else before.

" Tch " Subaru couldn't take it anymore and punch the wall. Having to destroy stuff makes him feel better. The impact of his fist left a huge hole in the wall and vibrate the house.

" Why are these damn thoughts kept popping up!! " he scream out in frustration. Before he knew it he destroyed his entire room even his coffin was broken.

As everyone downstairs wasn't that suprised that Subaru destroyed the house again but they never seen Subaru this mad before.

 **Sakamaki Living room**

The destructive sound could be heard throughout the house.

" Ahh Is this guy serious " the redhead clearly was annoyed by his little brother actions.

"Just ignore him " Shu sigh laying on the couch trying to get his sleep.

" What's happening? " Yui just went out to the garden abit and now there's a ruckus in the mansion.

" It's Subaru, he's suddenly lost his temper and went on rampang " Kanato replied holding teddy close to his chest.

" You usually flip out like that so aren't this your area of expertise? " Ayato muse making Kanato irritated.

" Ayato would you like me to strangle you? " turning towards the him Kanato questioned back.

" Yui weren't you the one associating with him please take responsibility " Shu said with his eyes closed.

" H-hai " Yui stutter unsured how to calm the younger aibling down. But she had to make him stop before things get out of hand.

Upon reaching Subaru room Yui knocked.

" Subaru-kun can I come inside? " no answer...

With no reply Yui poke her head inside the room checking if Subaru was here.

" Subaru-kun? " Yui called out to him.

" What are you doing here? " Subaru was standing behind her the entired time, making Yui jumped.

" I was worried " turning back Yui reply with her hand held onto her chest trying to calm her heart down.

" I didn't say you can come in " Another bang causes a rumble and left a hole where he had punched, glaring at her. Subaru was really pissed for some reason.

" Ahh " Yui startled of the sudden impact.

" Your walking in a lion den you know. Do you really want to get hurt ?" Subaru asked her darkly. The atmosphere was becoming tense in his room.

" But Subaru-kun... your in pain " she couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. What causes him to get so reeled up like this...

" Please...talk to me " Yui really answer to this. He was always there to help her now it's her turn to help him.

He is someone precious to her. She couldn't just turn her back on him when he needed her the most.

" Why are you like this? " she continued on. She wanted to take his pain away. Something to make him feel better.

" Shut up " Subaru grunted out hiding his face. He didn't want her to see him in this state right now.

" Subaru kun ..." Yui stepped closer and reaches out to him.

" I'm going crazy soon with you near me " Subaru quietly said with his back turn towards her making Yui stopped in her tracks.

Yui frowned.

She never expected this reaction from him. Did he hate her that much.

" Is there anything I can help you ease your pain? "

" You wouldn't be able back away from it...

Do you understand the consequences"

Subaru quietly said. Wishing that she would grab that chance and leave him alone before he does anything to her.

" I wish to help you " making up her mind. Yui would accept his request.

" If you accept this it'll be a curse..

You won't ever get rid of me "

Subaru said turning to look at her. Waiting for her answer. Subaru braced himself for the lost hope.

Yui on the other hand was stunned. It was strange, she should be scared but in this terrifying moment she wanted to hold him and assured him that everything will be alright.

" Subaru-kun I can't just leave you alone like this "

Yui said softly with a smile and went up to him and hugged him.

Subaru was shock at Yui actions. His Yui accept him, she didn't abandon him. And he felt happy for it.

He actually thought that , she would reject him now but she smiled.

A very warm loving smile which he never a chance to witnessed before. And here she was standing before him accepting for who he truly was.

 **Again i apologize for the delay of the story. I had volunteering for health care. I will try to update faster next time and thank you all for the reviews. w**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any character.**

 **Here is another update**

 **As always Enjoy everyone**

Words couldn't describe how Subaru was feeling right now.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her crushing her tiny frame into his.

Burying his face into her neck. Yui was satisfied that she could help him. But the only problem is she couldn't breath right now as Subaru envelope her into his bear hug.

"Ah Subaru-kun I can't breath "

Yui squeaked out and lightly pushing both of her hands into his chest.

The girl shivered under his touch and struggled to free herself from Subaru's embrace.

Subaru lifted his head up, he almost forgot about his strength. Subaru hold on her loosened but he still had his arms around her waist.

He looked down on her face. Yui's face now blusing like crazy.

" You shouldn't get me so stirred up Yui "

Subaru sigh.

He tried to hold himself from going after her but she wouldn't listened and now it's too late for him to let go of her now.

After all this time, he tried not to acted out on his urges to mark her as his.

His to hold. His to cherish for an eternity.

" You can't runaway from me now "

The way he spoke send shivers down her spine. His eyes were dark red that Yui was taken back by how serious he sound. He was sincere with his words.

Yui's heart almost skipped a beat after his words.

Subaru really had an affect on her. She might have fallen in love with him since the beginning. That's why she could never stayed away from him. Even if he pushed her away or threatened her, she always find herself chasing after him. And Subaru was thankful for it.

Unconsciously, she bite her lips and look down on feet. Unable to hold his gaze and hiding her flushed cheeks. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt like she's going faint soon fron the embarrassment.

The floor suddenly became interesting. She tries to force her mind to be quiet but it wouldn't stop.

Subaru watched her the entire time and smirked at her reaction. She always amused him. He could stare at her all day.

" Dont hide yourself from me "

he teased her.

Yui still couldnt find the courage to look at him.

She was doubling her decision if she was right about it.

Her heart wouldnt stop racing. She wondered if he could hear her heartbeat. It made her even more embarrassed.

She gasped when Subaru's fingers grasped her chin lightly and turned her face up to him. Yui was focus on calming herself that she forgot that Subaru was infront of her.

Yui stared up at Subaru with wide eyes. Taking his breath away. The shinning pink orb held innocent in them. Her flushed face along with her tinted parted lips. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He crashed his lips against her.

Although he felt that he should asked her permission first but he was far too lost in her right now.

With his soft lips upon her, Yui couldn't help but closed her eyes and enjoy the moment. Subaru's kiss was gentle that he almost took her breath away.

Finally, Subaru broke the kiss. Yui gasped for air.

Resting his forehead against her, Subaru took a deep breath to calm his emotions down.

Yui's mouth slightly open as she panted softly.

But that moment was cut short after Yui discovered his hand. Subaru's hand was injured when he destroyed his room.

" Subaru-kun your hand "

Yui softly grasp his hand and examined the cut.

" Does it hurt? "

Yui asked concern.

" Dont worry, it will heal before you know it "

Subaru shrugs off as it was nothing. He wiped his blood away with his shirt. He didn't really care though the maids know how to handle a bit of staining.

" See, there's nothing to be worry about "

Subaru reassured her.

Without a word, Yui kisses his hand.

Subaru eyes widen. He couldn't understand why she felt the need to treat him afterall he's a vampire not a human. He heals extremely fast so there's no need for treatment. Though he felt happy that Yui was worried about him.

Yui couldn't help but noticed that his hand are cold.

Way too cold so she held his hand hoping to give him warmth.

" I really don't get you "

Subaru said with a soft expression on his face.

" Neither do I "

Yui replied back. She didn't understand herself as well but she hope that he feels better now.

 **The Next day**

Everything went back to normal. Subaru would always monitor her everywhere she goes.

Yui made her way to the rooftop where Subaru usually hang. He had asked her to join him during the break.

" Subaru-kun "

Yui greet him.

Yui took a seat next to him on the bench where Subaru was waiting for her.

" About time "

Subaru then laid his head onto her lap and proceed to close his eyes.

" Ehh "

" Let me rest abit "

Subaru yawn after that.

Yui could see his sharp fangs when he opened his mouth.

" I'm so tired "

Seeing how tired he is, Yui is afriad to move. She didn't want to wake him up.

The night was quiet but peaceful and moon was beautifully calming. No wonder Subaru likes to be around here.

Subaru stirred in his sleep. His brows furrowed together and his teeth was clenched. His breathing was quicken.

" Tch "

He was having a nightmare.

Yui decided to ran her hand softly against his hair inorder to calm him down. It did and slowly Subaru breathing become even. His face was no longer distored.

Yui smiled and continues to storke his hair.

After the break ends, Yui decided to wake Subaru up.

" Subaru-kun "

Yui shaking him softly to wake him up.

" I should be heading back now "

" Stay "

Subaru ordered her.

" I can't "

" Huh? "

Subaru frowned.

" I might failed "

Yui meekly replied.

" That's good, I can keep an eye on you the whole time "

Yui gap at his bluntness but decided not to push it any further. Getting on his bad side is the last thing she wants right now.

" Don't bother thinking about it "

Subaru knew Yui was stressing herself on unnecessary thing. Not that he blamed her but he really wants to spend time with her. Sometimes he just wants to lock her up so she couldn't go anywhere without him.

" Hai "

Yui sigh. She couldn't force him either. If he decided on something, he wouldn't go against it.

Subaru smiled knowing Yui couldn't argued back.

 **Time skip**

They head back home together with Sakamaki brothers.

The ride back home was quiet. No one said anything.

Subaru still sticks around Yui so no one can bother her.

Subaru was with Yui in her room.

" Subaru-kun, do you need anything here? "

Yui asked. Subaru rarely stayed in her room.

" hmmm "

Subaru made his way to her bed and plob himself on it.

" Am I not allowed to be in your room ? "

Subaru questioned her back.

" No but- "

" Then don't ask too much questions "

Subaru quickly cut her off.

" H-hai "

Yui stutter unsure what Subaru wants.

" Well I'm gonna take a bath then "

" Wait "

Subaru stop her. He made his way up to her and gently moved her hair to the back of neck. He then leaned down and bit down on her exposed skin. Sucking on the surface of her skin. Although it didnt hurt bad like before.

After he's done,he remove himself from her and smirked at the result. Yui's hair was disheveled, her neck held a bright red mark on it. He just marked her as his.

" I got what I wanted now "

and with that Subaru left the room.


End file.
